Because We Are Twins
by Yun Lie
Summary: Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu walau kau tidak melihatku. Karena kita ini kembar, kan? (Typo, death!chara, ooc, no yaoi)


Because We Are Twins

Genre: Angst, family

Character: Kannaduki Iku and Minaduki Ru

Tsukino Talent Production

(Warning: Typo, death!chara, ooc, no yaoi)

* * *

 _"Ikkun,"_

 _"Ya? Ada apa, Rui?"_

 _"Hari ini ada latihan untuk lagu baru kita?"_

 _"Tentu. Ayo kita berlatih bersama~"_

* * *

Sosok pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela. Cuaca saat ini menggambarkan perasaannya, hujan turun dan membasahi kota. Ia selalu ingat akan seseorang lewat hujan.

"Rui..." nama itu terucap dari bibirnya. Perasaannya hampa. Ia terus menatap keluar jendela, tidak mempedulikan nampan berisi makan siangnya yang sudah dingin.

* * *

 _"Ikkun, aku sudah capek..."_

 _"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu,"_

 _Kami duduk di pojok ruang latihan sambil minum. Tidak terasa beberapa hari lagi kami akan mengadakan konser dan membawa lagu duet masing-masing bersama partnernya. Sudah jelas aku akan bersama Rui._

 _"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa..."_

 _"Kau pasti bisa, Rui!" aku menyemangatinya._

 _Rui paling lemah diantara kami. Tidak tahan dengan panas atau dingin, tidak tahan dengan suara yang berisik, kulit yang sensitif seperti kulit bayi, dan badan paling kaku._

 _"Kita kan kembar, jika aku bisa kau juga pasti bisa!"_

 _Kata-kataku bisa menghiburnya._

* * *

Yoru memasuki kamarnya sembari menghela nafas.

"Iku, kau tetap tidak mau makan?" tanya Yoru cemas, "Ini sudah tiga hari..."

Iku tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tetap duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, menatap jendela.

Yoru menukar nampan berisi makanan yang sudah dingin itu ke makanan yang baru dan masih hangat.

"Makanlah selagi hangat..." kata Yoru lembut walau ia tahu Iku tidak akan melihatnya.

Yoru menutup pintu kamar Iku dan menghela nafas lagi. Makanan di atas nampan itu masih utuh, seperti biasa.

"Iku tidak makan lagi?" You muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan bertanya.

Yoru hanya menggeleng dengan ekpresi wajah sedih. Ia tidak tahan melihat Iku terus seperti itu.

"Andai saja Rui di sini..."

"Yamato juga sama, ia terus mengeong di depan kamar Rui. Ia terus tertidur di atas tempat tidur Rui walau kamar itu minggu depan sudah mau dikosongkan,"

Yoru menghela nafas, menahan air matanya, "Kalau saja itu tidak terjadi..."

"Semuanya sudah terjadi-..."

"Kenapa?!"

 _Brak! Prang!_

Nampan itu terjatuh, menjatuhkan isinya dan piring itu ikut pecah.

Yoru terjatuh dan akhirnya ia menangis, tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Kenapa..." ia bahkan sudah tidak mampu untuk bertanya lagi.

* * *

 _Kami jalan-jalan seusai latihan. Tampaknya Rui sudah terlalu lelah, jadi aku menghentikan latihannya dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sore sejenak agar bisa segar kembali._

 _"Ikkun, mau duduk di sana sebentar?" Rui menunjuk sepasang ayunan di taman. Aku mengangguk dan kami duduk di ayunan._

 _Awalnya, tidak ada interaksi antara kami. Rui sedari tadi diam membuatku bertanya-tanya._

 _"Rui? Ada apa, kau tampak sedih?" tanyaku._

 _Apakah ia sedih karena ia belum menghafal gerakan tarian tadi? Mungkinkah ia lelah dan ingin istirahat di kamar?_

 _"Ikkun," ia memanggil namaku, "Sesudah konser seminggu lagi, aku akan pergi..."_

 _Aku menatapnya tidak percaya._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku dan Hajime harus mengikuti kelas dan kompetisi piano. Menurut Dai-_ san _, itu akan makan waktu lama..."_

 _Rui akan pergi..._

* * *

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras. Yamato, terus mengeong di sekeliling kamar milik Rui, suaranya terdengar seperti bayi yang sedang menangis, seolah membuat seseorang yang mendengarkannya juga akan ikut menangis.

Kai mendengar suara tangisan kucing itu dari luar kamar. Suaranya terdengar pilu. Walau sudah tiga hari berlalu, suasana tetap menggelap. Berusaha tegar, Kai memilih meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum air matanya ikut terjatuh.

* * *

 _Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan._

 _"E-eh? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"_

 _"Bukan kemauanku, tapi Tsukino_ -san _yang meminta. Manager juga setuju dan mereka sudah saling diskusi,"_

 _Tidak seperti aku yang biasanya, aku seolah tidak menerima. Tidak, aku harus tetap tersenyum._

 _"Kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, kan?"_

 _Rui berusaha tersenyum," Aku sudah sering ke luar negeri sendirian, jadi aku bisa..."_

 _Walau aku tidak ingin kau pergi._

* * *

Anggota VIV dan Procellarum berkumpul di ruang dapur seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, kali ini tanpa dua orang dan hawanya terasa dingin seperti es.

"Sudah tiga hari, kah..." nada suara Kakeru yang selalu ceria pun berubah.

Suara isakan Yoru masih sedikit terdengar. Kai dan You sesekali menepuk punggungnya agar ia tenang.

Sudah tiga hari, keceriaan luput. Konser yang sebentar lagi diadakan kini terpaksa dibatalkan dan uang sudah dikembalikan. Bersyukurnya, banyak fans yang setuju dan meminta idola mereka untuk tenang dahulu.

Shun juga tidak luput dari kesedihan. Ia sedari tadi diam, tidak berbicara apapun walau Hajime sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Meong, meong," bahkan suara Yamato terdengar sampai sini.

"Mungkin aku akan menenangkannya..." kata Aoi hendak beranjak.

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja kucing itu menangis dulu," saran Hajime, "Begitu ia tenang, kita baru bisa menghiburnya,"

"Ikkun pun sama..." Kai menambahkan.

"Lalu kita harus apa? Tidak mungkin meminta Rui untuk kembali," Koi sadar perkataan sangat mustahil.

"Jangan bercanda," Haru ikut menjawab, "Dia tidak mungkin kembali..."

Tidak mungkin kembali, tekankanlah itu...

Hajime berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Manager berusaha membuka audisi untuk menggantikan posisi Rui. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah perasaan Iku,"

You menambahkan, "Benar, aku ragu Iku mau menerima pengganti Rui,"

"Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu," Yoru berkata di tengah isakannya.

Harusnya, semua itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

 _Karena sudah tahu sebentar lagi harus pergi. Hajime dan Rui selalu berlatih bersama. Teman-teman yang lain juga mendukung._

 _Aku senang melihat Rui yang berjuang dan tetap berlatih meskipun sudah sangat pandai bermain piano. Aku senang dia tidak menyombongkan keahliannya._

 _Walau rasanya sakit saat tahu ia harus pergi. Di tengah latihannya, aku mengunjunginya._

 _"Bagaimana latihanmu?"_

 _"Rasanya masih ada yang kurang," jawab Rui._

 _Aku duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menekan tuts piano dengan sedikit acak._

 _"Ikkun, setelah aku pergi apakah kita masih bisa saling menghubungi?"_

 _Ternyata ia juga takut berpisah._

 _"Bisa, pasti bisa!" aku berusaha meyakinkannya walau dalam hati aku tidak rela pergi._

 _... dan semakin lama, perasaan itu makin kuat._

* * *

Kedua manager berkumpul dan rapat, membahas soal pengganti salah satu anggota Procellarum.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kanade bertanya pada Dai selaku manager procellarum.

Dai menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas, "Audisi mungkin akan sulit. Menemukan sosok yang 'serupa' dengan Minaduki Rui tidak akan mudah. Tapi yang paling penting ialah perasaan Kannaduki Iku,"

Perasaan Iku-lah yang terpenting saat ini.

"Aku merasa lebih baik kamar itu dibiarkan saja sampai anak itu menerima kenyataan,"

"Haruskah aku menghiburnya segera selaku manager?" Dai bertanya. Kanade menolaknya, "Tidak, biarkan anak itu menerima kenyataan dulu. Menghiburnya sekarang sama saja dengan kita menambah lukanya,"

* * *

 _Hingga lima hari berlalu, Rui dan Hajime terus berlatih bersama._

 _Suatu hari, aku mengunjungi kamar Rui pada malam itu. Malam awal dari segalanya. Tidak seperti biasa, Rui masih terjaga._

 _"Rui, belum tidur?" tanyaku padanya._

 _Ia hanya menunduk dan menggeleng._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi._

 _Dengan nada ragu, ia menjawab, "Membuat... lagu..."_

 _"Wah," aku kagum mendengarnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama._

 _"Nee, Ikkun, kau dulu bertanya apa cita-citaku, kan?" Rui bertanya tiba-tiba, "Aku ingin bisa membuat lagu,"_

 _Pembuat lagu, kah?_

 _"Rui kan pianis, pasti bisa-..."_

 _"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka untuk mengikuti kelas piano. Mereka bilang, aku juga bisa diajari lebih soal membuat lagu..."_

 _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tunggu, jadi maksudnya Rui sebenarnya bisa menolak kelas itu namun ia memilih untuk ikut?_

 _"Ka-kau pergi demi itu?" aku bertanya memastikan walau aku berada bibirku seolah bergetar._

 _"Aku tidak ada pilihan. Aku berat untuk memilih antara ikut atau tinggal bersama kalian," jawabnya, "Tapi, jika aku terus di sini aku tidak akan bisa membuat lagu untuk kalian,"_

 _"Lalu, kau berniat meninggalkanku!?" kini nadaku berubah tinggi. Rui terkejut dan menatapku takut._

 _"Bu-bukankah kita ini kembar dari Procellarum? Bukankah saudara kembar tidak akan saling meninggalkan?"_

 _"Aku tahu, tapi ini demi kalian semua-..."_

Plak!

 _Satu hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan, aku menamparnya._

 _Harusnya aku tidak melakukan, harusnya aku bisa memaafkannya seperti biasanya..._

 _Karena hal itu, semua ini terjadi..._

* * *

Iku menatap telapak tangannya. Ia tahu tangan ini harusnya dipotong saja. Karena tangan ini, segalanya hancur.

"Rui, maafkan aku..." walau ia tahu suara itu tidak akan sampai.

* * *

 _Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu menghindari Rui. Dalam segala aktivitas walau sebagai idol dan partner, aku tetap menghindarinya._

 _Aku tahu Rui selalu menatapku, ia selalu melihatku. Setiap kali bertemu, ia selalu mengatakan kata yang sama berulang-ulang._

 _"Maafkan aku," kata-kata itu tulus ia ucapkan, namun aku seolah tuli dan tidak mendengarkan apapun._

 _Pergi dan hindari ia, itulah rutinitasku. Walau Rui selalu berusaha meminta maaf, menungguiku di depan pintu kamarku, memberikanku puding atau makanan kesukaanku sembari menungguku pulang, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Seolah ia tidak ada. Tapi, ia tetap setia melakukannya._

 _"Karena kita ini kembar, kan..." itulah alasannya ia menungguiku._

* * *

Hajime dan yang lainnya berpikir untuk bernostalgia sedikit dengan memasuki kamar milik Rui. Semua barangnya masih utuh. Di atas tempat tidur, tampak Yamato tertidur. Tubuh kucing itu semakin kurus. Arata duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus bulu kucing itu yang mulai rontok akibat stres.

"Buku tentang musiknya banyak sekali," Aoi berusaha berkomentar dengan nada yang ceria. Tapi ia gagal.

Yoru yang mulai tenang juga ikut memasuki kamar. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak bekas sepatu berisi banyak kertas. Rui tidak sekolah jadi tidak mungkin itu kertas ulangan. Yoru menghampirinya dan melihat-lihat, ternyata kertas itu berisi lagu-lagu buatannya.

'Ternyata ini cita-citanya,' pikir Yoru. Satu-persatu kertas dibukanya dan akhirnya ia menemukan satu kertas yang mengejutkannya.

"Yoru? Ada apa?" You menghampirinya dan bertanya. Bahkan, You juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat kertas di tangan Yoru.

* * *

 _"Yoru, temani aku..." pinta Rui pada Yoru yang sedang menganggur._

 _"Baik. Mau ke mana?"_

 _"Aku mau membelikan Ikkun puding dan makan siang kesukaannya. Lalu kemarin aku menemukan boneka beruang yang lucu. Aku ingin membelikannya untuk Ikkun,"_

 _"Walau ia sudah berkali-kali menolakmu?"_

 _"Ikkun pasti akan tenang nanti. Pasti!"_

* * *

Di sebelahnya, boneka beruang tergeletak dalam posisi berbaring. Iku mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Ia meraih boneka itu. Benar, itu boneka beruang yang ia suka. Iku melihat boneka itu, lalu melihat di sekitar telinga boneka itu. Ada warna cokelat tua agak kemerahan. Tidak, itu bukan luntur.

Ini darah milik Rui.

* * *

 _Siang, karena aku tidak ingin terus di asrama, aku memilih untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Sebenarnya, itu juga untuk menghindari Rui. Aku menatap telapak tanganku, tangan yang kupakai untuk menamparnya, melukai pipinya._

 _'Aku harus minta maaf!' tekadku. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh terus menghindarinya. Ia tulus, ia selalu menungguiku walau aku marah dan mengabaikannya._

 _Aku berjalan menuju jalan pulang. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku melihat Yoru dan Rui membawa belanjaan. Aku melihat sepasang telinga boneka dari tas kertas yang dibekap Rui. Dari jauh, aku bisa mendengar suara mereka karena di penyebrangan sedang sangat sepi._

 _"Ikkun pasti senang,"_

 _Ya, aku senang. Aku senang kau tetap baik padaku walau aku mengabaikanmu._

 _"Iya. You lama sekali, katanya sebentar lagi sudah mau menyebrang," sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa aku ada di seberang jalan tempat mereka berdiri._

 _Lampu merah sudah menyala, kendaraan sudah berhenti. Aku hendak berlari menghampiri mereka. Rui menyadari keberadaanku._

 _"Ikkun!"_

 _Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Sebuah mobil menerobos lampu merah melaju ke arahku. Tubuhku seolah kaku namun aku merasa seseorang mendorongku dan mobil itu akhirnya menabrak serta sempat menyeret orang itu._

 _Pandanganku seolah kosong. Aku melihat tas kertas yang berlumur darah. Aku tahu siapa yang membawa tas itu._

 _Dari jauh, kulihat Yoru menatap jalan tidak percaya. Ia terjatuh, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Aku berlari ke arah mobil tadi. Benar, orang itu adalah Rui._

 _Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat warna kulit aslinya. Sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya lecet berlumur darah._

 _Segera aku mendekapnya, "Rui! Rui, kau dengar aku?"_

 _Tidak, Rui tidak boleh mati._

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Mata Rui berlahan terbuka. Tubuhnya gemetaran namun begitu melihat wajahku, ia berusaha tersenyum._

 _"Akhirnya... Ikkun mau... berbicara denganku... lagi..."_

 _Akhirnya..._

 _'Apa yang sudah kulakukan!?' aku mendekapnya erat. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya terputus-putus dan muntah darah. Yoru dan You yang baru tiba menghampiri kami. Yoru memanggil ambulans dan You meneriaki pengendara mobil tersebut._

 _"Rui..."_

 _"Aku... sudah membelikanmu... makan siang dan... hadiah sebelum aku... pergi..."_

 _"Berhenti berbicara, Rui. Kau belum kuat!" aku berusaha menahannya. Aku menangis tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Maaf, maafkan aku!" kata-kata yang harusnya kuucapkan dari dulu baru kuungkapkan sekarang._

 _"Tidak, aku yang... harusnya... minta maaf..."_

 _"Tidak, Rui tidak salah! Aku yang salah! Harusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu, harusnya aku tidak menamparmu, harusnya aku tidak mencegah impianmu walau artinya kau harus pergi! Maafkan aku..."_

 _Rui diam menatapku. Ia tetap tersenyum. Tangannya yang berlumur darah menepuk pipiku._

 _"Ikkun jelek kalau menangis..." kata Rui. Suaranya semakin serak, "Maafkan aku... tapi... kuharap Ikkun bahagia walau tanpa aku..."_

 _Kata-katanya bagai kata terakhir._

 _"Tidak, kau pasti selamat! Kau harus hidup, Rui!"_

 _"Sampaikan pada mereka semua... aku senang bisa tinggal bersama... kalian..."_

 _Hentikan!_

 _"Tolong jaga Yamato dengan baik..."_

 _Cukup, jangan diteruskan!_

 _"Ikkun," ia memanggil namaku, "Aku senang bisa memiliki saudara kembar sepertimu... maaf dan... terima... kasih..."_

 _Duniaku seolah berhenti berputar. Mata Rui terpejam, aku tidak merasakan gerakan apapun pada tubuhnya._

 _"Rui..." aku berusaha memanggilnya. Kali ini tidak ada jawaban._

* * *

Rui sudah tidak ada, tidak bersamanya lagi. Iku memeluk erat boneka itu. Kado terakhir dari Rui. Tangisannya terdengar.

Yoru memasuki kamar Iku. Dengan senyum sedihnya, ia memeluk Iku sejenak.

"Ada hadiah dari Rui di kamarnya, di atas meja..." kata Yoru lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

 _Rui segera dibawa ke UGD. Dokter dan beberapa suster sangat sibuk menanganinya. Aku berdoa, berharap Rui baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi ternyata, Rui sudah tahu bahwa ia akan 'pulang'._

 _"Maaf," itulah yang kudengar dari dokter yang menangani Rui._

 _Aku langsung masuk dan melihat ke atas bangsal. Luka-luka Rui sudah diobati, tapi tidak dengan nyawanya._

 _Aku berusaha tegar dan menghampirinya, "Rui..."_

 _Semuanya hening. Dari luar sana aku mendengar tangisan Yoru dan suara You yang juga tidak terima, tapi dari suaranya sepertinya ia juga menangis._

 _Tidak, semua ini hanya mimpi, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku. Rui juga hanya sedang tidur. Dia pasti akan bangun, dia memang sulit dibangunkan._

 _Iya, kan?_

 _Aku menepuk pelan pipinya, berusaha membangunkannya seperti biasa yang kulakukan untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi. Gagal, Rui tetap tertidur._

 _"Rui, berhentilah bercanda, ini tidak lucu," suaraku tergetar._

 _"Bangunlah..." tapi gagal. Rui sudah benar-benar pergi._

 _"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" akhirnya tangisanku pecah._

* * *

Iku tanpa sadar tertidur dan boneka itu dalam dekapannya. Saat terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya di tengah jalan.

'Ini di mana?' pikirnya. Iku melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya. Ini tempat di mana Rui tewas karena tertabrak dan terseret mobil. Tapi jalannya sepi, seolah tidak ada kehidupan.

Iku beranjak, ia menemukan sosok Rui di tengah jalan itu. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Ikkun!" Rui memanggilnya dan menghampirinya. Benarkah ini mimpinya?

"Ru-Rui?" langkah Rui berhenti tepat di depan Iku.

"Ikkun? Kau menangis..." Rui terlihat cemas, "Begitu ya, gara-gara aku-..."

"Tidak, semua ini bukan salahmu," Iku membantah, "Semua ini salahku. Kalau saja dariawal aku tidak mengabaikanmu..."

Rui hanya tersenyum melihatnya, "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku sudah membuat kalian semua sedih,"

Rui melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Setelah aku pergi, kalian semua selalu menangis. Bahkan, Yamato juga. Kau tahu, aku ikut sedih melihatnya,"

Iku diam mendengarkan. Wajar, semua pasti akan sedih jika kehilangan.

"Aku berharap kalian bisa ceria kembali walau tanpa aku. Ikkun juga, rasanya seperti orang lain saja melihat Ikkun menangis setiap hari di kamar,"

Iku masih juga diam dan tidak membalas. Rui mendekati Iku dan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikkun sudah lama tidak makan? Nanti Ikkun sakit..."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa makan dan ceria lagi tanpamu!" jawab Iku dengan suara keras. Mana mungkin semua itu terjadi.

"Harusnya kau membiarkan mobil itu membunuhku. Harusnya kau membiarkan alam menghukumku karena menolak permintaan maaf dan sudah melukai perasaanmu! Tapi kenapa kau malah... malah..."

Rui masih juga tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin kehilangan Ikkun..."

"Tapi kau lihatkan keadaanmu sekarang?!"

"Ikkun punya cita-cita menjadi idol dan atlet. Aku ingin melihat Ikkun berlari dan bernyanyi..."

"Dengan mengorbankan nyawamu?"

Ia terdiam dan melepaskan tangan Iku, berpaling dan menatap langit.

"Aku ada satu hadiah untuk Ikkun. Tadi Yoru letakkan di atas mejaku,"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau kembali!"

Tapi Rui justru melangkah semakin menjauh dari Iku.

"Rui! Kita kembar, kan? Kita tidak boleh saling meninggalkan!"

Karena kita ini kembar...

"Ikkun," Rui memanggilnya, "Aku akan selalu di sisimu,"

"Rui..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu,"

Pemandangan di sekitarnya mulai melebur, sosok Rui mulai menghilang.

Tidak, Iku tidak ingin berpisah.

"Ikkun, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Karena kita ini anak kembar Procellarum. Titip salamku untuk yang lain,"

Lalu semua kembali gelap.

Iku terbangun, ia melirik jam. Ah, sudah jam tiga pagi.

Sepertinya ia menangis dan ketiduran. Ia masih dalam posisi memeluk boneka dari Rui.

'Tadi itu mimpi?' Iku merasa mimpinya terasa nyata. Tidak, Rui benar-benar mengunjunginya lewat mimpi. Iku beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar Rui. Ia ingat perkataan Rui dan Yoru.

Iku membuka pintu kamar. Kamar milik Rui benar-benar rapi. Di atas tempat tidur, Yamato tertidur. Iku mengelus bulu-bulunya yang mulai rontok dan tubuhnya mulai semakin kurus.

'Bahkan Yamato juga...' Iku mengerti perasaan Yamato.

Iku kembali melangkah menuju meja. Ia menemukan kertas-kertas berisi lagu buatan Rui.

'Untuk Iku'

Itulah yang ditulis di paling atas kertas itu. Iku meraihnya dan membaca judulnya. Air matanya mulai kembali mengalir. Ia mulai menangis keras dan memeluk kertas itu.

Lagu yang dibuat Rui untuknya, lagu pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

 _'Sing Together Forever'_

Iku terduduk dan terus menangis. Tidak menyadari sosok berpakaian putih memasuki kamar. Yamato yang menyadarinya terbangun dan mendekati sosok itu. Kucing itu terus mengeong menyambut sosok itu.

Sosok itu, Rui, segera berjongkok dan mengelus bulu Yamato.

"Yamato juga, berhenti menangis, ya? Aku akan selalu menjagamu," katanya lembut.

Kucing itu mengeong. Rui melangkah mendekati Iku. Walau ia tahu Iku tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia senang Iku menerima lagu buatannya. Rui kembali berjongkok dan memeluk Iku seerat yang ia bisa walau Iku tetap tidak bisa merasakannya.

.

Esoknya, Iku memberanikan diri keluar kamar. Teman-temannya yang lain terkejut melihatnya. Tidak hanya Iku, Yamato bahkan sudah mengeong minta makan.

"Yamato juga? Ikkun? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Semalam, aku bertemu Rui..."

Seisi ruangan mungkin akan berkata bahwa ia gila, namun dengan tenang, Iku menceritakan mimpinya semalam. Ia bahkan juga bercerita, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya erat hingga ia bisa tertidur dengan tenang tanpa mimpi buruk.

"Pasti, Rui datang menemuimu," kata Yoru tenang sambil menyiapkan makanan Iku.

"Benar kata Rui, kita tidak boleh terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan," tambah Haru.

Akhirnya, rumah itu dipenuhi keceriaan.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau nanti kita mengunjungi makam Rui?" saran Koi.

"Benar, sekalian minta maaf karena kita terlalu sering membuatnya sedih," tambah Kakeru.

"Ide bagus," Shun menerima sarannya, "Akan kutunjukkan sihirku yang lucu padanya,"

"Shun, sebaiknya jangan," cegah Hajime.

Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya. Suara tawa yang sudah lama tidak terdengar, kini sudah memenuhi ruangan. Rui ikut tersenyum melihat mereka dari luar ruangan.

"Terima kasih,"

Ucapan terakhirnya sebelum ia menghilang terdengar dari telinga Iku. Iku menatap pintu keluar.

"Ikkun? Ada apa?" tanya You padanya.

Iku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tapi sepertinya Rui sudah bisa tenang sekarang,"

 _"Terima kasih,"_

* * *

END

* * *

Yun kembali dengan ff beda fandom. Maaf ya, Yun akhir-akhir ini sibuk soalnya. Maaf kalau ff ini tidak menarik. Uhuhu, Rui, Yun sangat sayang padamu, tapi demi ff, Yun terpaksa bikin kamu meninggal, uhu, maafkan Yun. Lagunya anggap saja buatan Rui ya (maksa)

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
